


Right in Front of Me

by darkreverie86



Series: The Devil's Heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds "the one" in an unexpected place. For the prompt "Beginning" .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> For spn_30 snapshots. Prompt: Beginning

In Lucifer's opinion music in the club was unbearably loud.

Despite what others thought he did appreciate beauty and beauty was in front of him. Her brown hair shinned in the harsh light of the club and her dark blue eyes shone with intensity.

He wasn’t here on purpose he was simply passing by when he felt a soul touch his own and he had to follow it. Something like that is never to be ignored. Even in the crowded club he knew her soul.

It was that feeling which drew him to her and it was that feeling that wouldn't let him leave.

He watched as she danced and seduced customers. He could tell that she was better than this place. That all of this was a sherade, a way to survive. Her soul spoke volumes more.

Since the semi-loss of his Grace, another way of Michael punishing him, he had found very few things on Earth worthy of his full attention. She had his complete attention. When she passed in front of him dancing to the music and touching herself provocatively. There eyes made contact briefly. Not only was her body beautiful but so was her soul.

He saw a man sitting opposite of him and could tell by the way he was poised that he was in charge. Lucifer knew he had to be with her - in private - free from prying eyes. He decided to make his way over to the man.

"I have to see her" Lucifer whispered to the club owner motioning to the brunnet.

"It'll cost you" the man replied bluntly "$100 for thirty-minuets". Lucifer didn't hesitate to nod and pulled the amount from his back pocket. The man seemed impressed. "Room number three."

Lucifer nodded walking away. He found his way to the hall with the rooms and located number three. The room was dark except for one red light. He found the couch and settled himself into it.

He could here footsteps approach the curtain pulled back and she stepped in. Her eyes bore the same expression as they had earlier - that of defeat.

She looked at him and smiled sightly. Her jade green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"What's your name?" he asked extending his hand to her smiling.

"Adrienne" she replied hesitantly taking his hand. There was a warm sensation that connected them. She could see all of his memories and he all of hers. Tears fell down her cheeks.

He pulled her to sit by him. Facing her he whipped her tears with his thumbs. He was so cold. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Wh...what happened?" she whispered sesrching his face for the answer.

"My Grace and your soul touched." he answered mater-of-factley "we're Soulmates...we were created to be one."

All Adrienne could do was take a deep breath. What do you say to that? "How did you find me?"

"My Grace found your soul" he responded leaning closer to her "I felt it and followed it to you"

He could tell what she was going to ask next 'why didn't I feel it?' so he decided to beat her to it. "you know who I am...what I am."  
He whispered "that's how."

"Ten minuets" he heard the owner yell to them. Where did the time go?

"What time do you leave tonight?" he inquired now their lips where nearly touching

"One in the morning." she answered noticing he smelled slightly of mint.

"I'll meet you by the entrance" he responded kissing her tenderly on the lips. He tasted like mint too. She just nodded in reply.

He pulled back to see her expression, it was of pure love. He kissed her again more passionately this time. Their bliss was intereptued by the club owner yelling that their time was up.

"I'll see you at one." Lucifer replied kissing her on the cheek.

Lucifer decided to head "home" - well it was home at the current time. He entered the apartment to find a brooding Gabriel sitting on the couch. Gabriel looked up sensing Lucifer presence. Before Gabriel had the chance to say anything.

"I found her, Gabriel" Lucifer told his brother in a tone Gabriel had never heard him use before. This caused him to perk up.

"Her?" Gabriel inquired furling his brows.

"The one I was created to be one with" Lucifer continued "when we touched..."

"Whoa...whoa...hang on there, Luci" Gabriel cut in waving his hands in front of him. "so she knows who you are? What you are?"

"Yes." Lucifer replied, he didn't like the direction this was going. "She didn't care"

Gabriel gave his one of those looks. Lucifer just stared back. "So tell me more!" Gabriel continued "what kind of touch?" he asked making an inappropriate motion with his hands and wiggling his eyebrows "hmm...hmm...you know what I'm saying!"

"No!" Lucifer responded clearly offended "not that kind...we kissed...more than once." Gabriel was now intrigued.

"Where did you meet?" Gabriel continued his interogation.

"A local gathering place" Lucifer answered vaguely. Gabriel gave him one of those 'yay, sure thing looks' "a club...a strip club"

"A strip club!" now this was getting entertaining "so...how was that? I've always wanted to go to one of those!"

"Honestly?" Lucifer shot back "I was only there because of her!" Gabriel made a sound in response. Lucifer glanced at the watch - that Gabriel forced him to get. "I have to go."

"Oh?" Gabriel replied

"Adrienne is off at one." Lucifer continued "I told her I would be there."

"Adrienne, that's her name?" Gabriel inquired cocking his head. Lucifer just nodded and than he walked out of the apartment.


End file.
